


Water droplets

by Itsu



Category: Free!
Genre: BL, Colección de drabbles, Drabbles, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance, Smut, rintori - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsu/pseuds/Itsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una pequeña colección de drabbles Rintori para aportar un poco al fandom de Free en español y a la pareja. No hay conexión entre ellos aunque si se da el caso, lo avisaré.</p>
<p>¡Mi primer trabajo de Free y la primera vez que publico en esta pagina! Sean buenos conmigo~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> El anime Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y sus personajes pertenecen a sus autores correspondientes.

* * *

 

**Por la noche**

 

La luz de la luna se colaba por su ventana y dio en su cara con un brillo plateado y potente que le hizo gruñir al despertarle de su profundo sueño. Tiró un brazo a un lado, sin dejar de quejarse entre dientes, maldiciendo a la puta luna por levantarlo en medio de la noche y en ese momento sintió un bulto bajo sus manos. Giró sobre sí mismo y allí estaba.

 

No supo en qué momento Nitori hubo entrado a su habitación, quizás Sousuke le dejó pasar y el pequeño acabó dormido en su cama, ¿Qué importa? Estaba allí, plácidamente dormido, acurrucado como bolita entre sus sábanas; el pelo revuelto, la boca entreabierta tomando suaves y sonoros respiros una y otra vez. La perfección de su cara le hipnotizaba. Rin cree que le escuchó musitar su nombre y no sonreír ante esa imagen tan tierna le fue imposible. Trató de acariciar su cabello pero sabemos, Rin no es sinónimo de "delicadeza" y el toque de su mano hizo despertar al menor.

 

— ¡Ah! Sempai, lo siento yo...— no encontraba explicación para lo que había hecho más que la verdad: Lo extrañaba. Pero no podía decirle eso ¿O sí? Rin se reiría de él — Mejor me voy...

 

— Ven aqui... — murmuró Rin con la voz pastosa, acercando el cuerpo del menor al suyo — Quédate.— frota suavemente la punta de su nariz en la suave mata de pelo plateado, olfateando los remanentes de su aroma a shampoo de fresas. Nitori se sonroja ante el acercamiento pero no se niega ni huye, busca refugio en el pecho del pelirrojo y tímidamente enreda sus piernas una con la otra. Se envuelven en un cálido abrazo que los lleva juntos de vuelta al sueño y Nitori jura, en medio de su letargo, que nunca se atrevería a dejar esa cama si Rin se encontraba en ella.

 

* * *

 

 

**Hasta aquí el primero, desde ahora aviso que los títulos no son lo mío. Reviews/críticas/comentarios son más que bienvenidos~**


	2. ¿Secreto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De como todo Samezuka se enteró de que Rin y Nitori hacen...cosas (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt obtenido de la pagina marukaprompts.tumblr.com

 

* * *

**¿Secreto?**

 

Quizás fue el entrenamiento extra con Sousuke, o a lo mejor la vez aquella que Momotarou le robó el jabón en las duchas comunales y le hizo tropezar elegantemente desnudo por andar persiguiéndole por todos lados. Nitori, su lado maligno, quería pensar que fue culpa de Momo y así cobrarse toditas las que le ha hecho pero el doctor tenía que venir y destrozar sus ilusiones diciendo que se había desgarrado un músculo por exceso de entrenamiento.

 

Tenía prohibido nadar y hacer esfuerzos durante dos meses. Dos. largos. Meses. Sin entrenamientos, sin competencias, sin correr con Rin al atardecer, sin practicar a solas con Rin por las noches...

 

— ¡Dos meses sin sexo para ti, Nitori! — Exclamó alguien haciendo que los demás se echaran a reír, como si fuera algun tipo de broma. Porque claro, el pequeño escuincle no podía tener vida sexual existente...

 

— ¿Quéee? ¡No me jodan! ¿Es en serio? — Exclamó aquello con un tono fastidiado, quejumbroso, devastado. Al parecer la idea jamás pasó por su mente.

 

Rin, que apenas estaba pendiente de lo que se hablaba en las masas apenas logró escuchar la mitad de la supuesta broma y atrajo con eso la atención de todos los presentes que le miraron con cara de circunstancias.

 

Menos Nitori, él se había hecho bolita en alguna esquina del gimnasio.

 

* * *

 

**Esto es un enorme fail pero me imaginé la cara de Nitori y sentí que tenía que escribir esto.**

**Siento si tardé demasiado, a veces la inspiración no toca mi puerta. Gracias por leer, comentarios y críticas siempre son bienvenidos ¿Eh?**


	3. Slow Dance

 

 

* * *

** Slow Dance **

 

Cuando Nitori se ofreció para enseñarle a Rin a bailar en parte lo hizo para impresionar un poco al pelirrojo con un talento desconocido; no esperó que la situación fuera a tornarse "especial", como mucho más que una simple clase de baile improvisada en la habitación del mayor mientras Yamazaki se encontraba fuera.

 

"Bebé, el amor nunca se sintió tan bien..."

 

La música sonaba en un volumen no muy alto para no llamar la atención del que andara fuera, Rin le tomaba por la cintura con fuerza y con suavidad mientras ambos se movían de un lado a otro con la melodía.

 

Rin sostenía una de sus manos entre las propias, Rin le cantaba al oído la letra de aquella canción y Nitori, Nitori con su rostro escondido entre su cuello, sosteniendo con fuerza la manga de su chamarra como si fuera su puto salvavidas, pensó que se moría.

 

"Bebé, me encantas por dentro y por fuera, ¡Eres mi vida!"

 

Y cuando el mayor se detuvo dos segundos y le tomó del rostro para besar sus labios, Nitori pensó, con el corazón desbocado, que Rin también era su vida

 

-Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para el que se pregunte, la canción que bailan es "Love Never felt so good" de Michael Jackson.


	4. Lovebites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos años después recordé esto. Y dos años después me di cuenta de que tenía varios drabbles ya hechos y jamás los publiqué. Ha. Haha.

 

**Lovebites**

 

Rin no era la clase de persona que actuaba por impulsos. Ya no tanto al menos, contrario a su actitud de antaño y su muy infantil manera de actuar; ahora era alguien más adulto. Había madurado, había crecido en todos los sentidos posibles y como tal, sabía cómo resolver sus problemas sin necesidad de largarse a alguien a las trompadas. Por más ganas que tuviera de hacerlo.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que Nitori se escabullía de noche para practicar en la piscina se lo encontró extraño y un poco preocupante, no quería que el menor se sobreesforzara y lastimara su cuerpo por estar exigiéndose de más. Admiraba su determinación, siempre lo había hecho, pero a veces, solo a veces, deseaba que Aiichirou no se presionara tanto a sí mismo. Cuando supo que Sousuke le asistía en su entrenamiento aquella preocupación disminuyó un poco, estaba en buenas manos, pensaba, pero luego de varias veces encontrándose con esas mismas manos demasiado cómodas tocando a Nitori en ocasiones demasiado frecuentes Rin supo que se estaba enfrentando a un problema y por lo tanto, lo resolvería como el adulto joven que era.

 

* * *

 

 

— Rin-sempai...dame un beso — Pidió el menor entre calientes jadeos, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el pelirrojo, su boca abierta rogando ser devorada. Rin sonrió mostrando sus dientes, una voluta de vapor parecía salir de sus labios mientras empujaba con movimientos bruscos de su cadera, una y otra vez, contra el cuerpo de Nitori. Se inclinó, tomándole de ambas piernas, y posandolas sobre sus hombros se impulsó hacia adelante con todo su cuerpo hasta que alcanzó sus labios y los besó malicioso, mordiendo sin piedad hasta dejarlos rojos e irritados, empotrándolo con fiereza cuando escuchó a Aiichirou gemir. Sale por casi completo una vez y entra imprimiendo mayor fuerza, una, dos veces hasta que quedarse envuelto en su estrechez se hace necesario.

La cama cruje dolorosamente, casi como si llorara y el chirrido de las patas al friccionar contra el piso forma parte de la amalgama de sonidos que reina en la habitación. Rin no daba tregua alguna y arremetía contra el menudo cuerpo de su novio casi como si le tuviera algo de odio; con una de sus manos acarició sus muslos con delicadeza, delirando al sentir esa suave piel bañada en sudor, y así recorrió sus piernas suave, pausadamente, tomándose el tiempo de repasar la forma de sus tobillos, la esbelta curva de sus pantorrillas y la sensual curvatura de sus muslos por segunda vez y luego de vuelta. La piel del peliplata parece arder en llama bajos sus manos y Rin disfrutaba al ver como mostraba ese tono rojizo en ciertas zonas de su cara y su pecho, sin contar las innumerables marcas que había esparcido por todo su cuerpo. Rin emigra de los labios de Nitori soltando un gruñido casi animal, lleva sus labios hasta su cuello y pellizca juguetón la piel que alcanza, casi ríe cuando el menor tiembla la sensación.

Y entonces lo hace, clava sus dientes en la carne y presiona, profundo, duro, fuerte, sin piedad. Los ojos de Nitori se abren como platos y su cuerpo se curva y se sacude con violencia. Llora de placer y clama el nombre de Matsuoka olvidándose de que alguien podría escucharle.

— Eres mío...¿Me escuchaste?— la voz suena en un susurro solo para Aiichirou, jadeante, errática, ronca, varonil. Rin observa orgulloso la marca de su mordida, cada punto rojo indicando perfectamente la posición de cada diente y busca adentrarse más en su interior y marcarlo como suyo de adentro para afuera— Mío, todo mío...

— T-tuyo...— Balbucea con los ojos aguados en placer. Y fuese dicho algo más de no ser porque se le ha olvidado como hablar y todo lo que sale de su boca con jadeos y gemidos; Nitori no entiende de donde viene tanta brusquedad por parte del pelirrojo pero tampoco le importa saber y solo se centra en disfrutar de la repentina posesividad de Rin.

Siente como todo se profundiza, como quema cada mordida, cada cardenal que ha dejado en su cuerpo y lo siente tan adentro, tan duro, tan profundo que se descubre a sí mismo delirando. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, tira del pelo de Rin incapaz de resistir la rudeza de su orgasmo. Rin también se corre segundos después, con rudeza, curvando su cadera con violencia y marcando con su esencia el cuerpo de Nitori.

 Al día siguiente Nitori no fue a las prácticas nocturnas con Sousuke. Ni al siguiente tampoco; el día que llegó a verlo Nitori usaba un largo y pesado abrigo. Quizás eran ideas suyas, pero Sousuke estaba seguro de haber visto marcas de mordidas en el cuello del menor, muy parecidas a las de un tiburón. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quería modificar mucho esto para conservar la esencia que le di hace dos años, solo cambié algunas palabras y eso, una revisión rápida. Espero que aún haya alguien que le guste el Rintori mal escrito (?)


End file.
